Gajeel Redfox vs. Rex Salazar
Gajeel Redfox vs. Rex Salazar is a What-If? DEATH BATTLE featuring Gajeel Redfox from the Anime/Manga Series Fairy Tail and Rex Salazar from the Cartoon Series Generator Rex. Description Fairy Tail VS Generator Rex! It’s a classic battle between Magic and Technology as the Iron Dragon Slayer takes on the machine creating EVO! But who will walk away alive? The Dragon Slayer or the EVO? Interlude Ruby: Metal has many purposes and can be used to make a lot of things however these two combatants are capable of making it from their body. Camilla: Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragon Slayer… Ruby: And Red Salazar, Providence’s secret weapon. She’s Camilla and I’m Ruby! Camilla: And it’s our job to analyze their armor, weapons and skills to find out who would win… Ruby: A DEATH BATTLE!! Gajeel Redfox Warning: Will contain things from the Manga of Fairy Tail, so if you haven't read the manga than expect spoilers! Ruby: 400 years ago, The Iron Dragon Metalicana along with the dragons Igneel, Skiadrum, Gradeeney, and Weisslogia would be attacked by the Black Dragon known as Acnologia and during this encounter Achnologia would reap the souls of the five dragons leaving them in a death like state. Camilla: However with the help of Zeref Dragneel, Anna Heartfilia and her descendant in the future Layla Heartfilia would work together by sending five foster children of the five dragons into the present by using the Eclipse Gate. Ruby: Metalicana’s child…Gajeel Redfox would be brought to the present in on July 7, X777 and to him it would be the day that Metalicana disappeared. Camilla: Gajeel Redfox would join the guild known as Phantom Lord and eventually become and S-Class Mage however that would soon change when Phantom Lord would go to war with their rival guild…Fairy Tail. Ruby: By Order of their Guild master, Jose Porla…Gajeel would destroy the Fairy Tail guildhall and later attack and heavily injure Fairy Tail members Droy, Jet and Levy McGarden in order to provoke a war and succeeded…however that soon came crashing down on top of them…quite literally. Camilla: Phantom Lord would be defeated after a very rough battle with Jose Porla being defeated by Fairy Tail’s Guild Master Makarov Dreyar and Gajeel would be defeated by Fairy Tail’s Dragon Slayer…Natsu Dragneel. Ruby: Phantom Lord would be disbanded and Gajeel would be left without a guild to be a part of however much to his surprise and shock…Makarov would come and invite Gajeel to join Fairy Tail…and Gajeel would accept. Camilla: as a former member of Phantom Lord and as a member of Fairy Tail, Gajeel is an incredibly tough opponent and is capable of taking on some of toughest and strongest mages in Fiore and is able to hold his own or come out on top. Ruby: He is an incredibly physically strong combatant being able to head butt a member of Phantom Lord with enough force to break the stone floor he crashed into and was able to pin down Dorma Anim…a GIGANTIC MECHANICAL DRAGON from its foot. Camilla: Gajeel also posses incredible durability being able to shrug of combined attacks from both Jet and Droy of Team Shadow Gear as well as being hit by Laxus Dreyars Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd an attack that according Freed Justine would have killed Natsu Dragneel had it hit him and he not only took the hit but also remained conscious. Ruby: He is also incredibly fast being able to react to Laxus’s Lightning attacks. Camilla: But his greatest abilities stem from his magic specifically his Lost Magic and Caster Magic…Dragon Slayer Magic. Ruby: As the name implies this Magic was made for the sole purpose of slaying a dragon and is incredibly effective against draconic foes, Gajeel learned this from the dragon Metalicana effectively making him a First Generation Dragon Slayer. Camilla: And as we said earlier and as his name implies, Metalicana is the Iron Dragon and taught Gajeel Iron Dragon Slayer Magic which allows Gajeel to change his parts of his body unique to that of a Iron Dragons and as revealed by Gajeel…his lungs are made of iron allowing him to remain unaffected by certain things such as Magical Barrier Particles which weaken the victims magic and poisons them due to them feeding on the Ethernano present in the atmosphere. Ruby: And as an Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel can consume metal which by doing so replenishes his magical power. Camilla: But Gajeel shows his prowess with this magic through the user of his spells...one of which being Iron Dragon’s Roar by gathering magic power in his mouth, Gajeel can unleash a powerful tornado towards his opponents with incredible blunt force as well as dispersing incredibly sharp metal shards at his opponents which are capable of shredding his opponents body. Ruby: His next move is Iron Dragon’s Lance; Gajeel turns his arms long iron poles and whips them in a circular motion, clearing out anything in their immediate vicinity and Gajeel has a second variation of this move called Iron Dragon’s Lance: Demon Logs in which Gajeel turns his arm into a large spearhead and fired multiple iron spears are fired towards his target in rapid succession. Camilla: His next move is Iron Dragon Scale’s, with this move…Gajeel can either cover a part of his body or his entire body in scales made entirely of iron and as a result increases both his offense and defense dramatically as well as being capable to shatter both rock and bone alike. These scales are incredibly resilient being able to resist Natsu's flames as well as stop a swing from Panther Lily’s Bustermarm sword. Ruby: His most iconic move is the Iron Dragon’s Club; Gajeel basically transforms either his arm or leg into a club made entirely out of Iron greatly increased the power of his punches and kicks as well as create multiple smaller ones from the ends of the original club that he created and he can increase their size and detach them. Camilla: His last spell is Iron Dragon’s Sword, Gajeel turns either his arm or leg into a giant metal jagged steel blade and unlike his Iron Dragon’s Club, and this move has cutting power making it far deadlier and Gajeel can increase the range of it in order to hit opponents out of his reach, and if Gajeel has absorbed Carbon this allows him to turn it into the Steel Dragon’s Sword which is more deadlier as well as being able to pierce defenses that he wouldn’t be able to under normal circumstances’. Ruby: But these all hails in comparisons to Gajeel final two spells because like almost every dragon slayer (Except for Rogue and Cobra), Gajeel has spells referred to as Dragon Slayer Secret Arts…these are spells unique to a Dragon Slayer depending on the element they use and luckily for Gajeel he has access to two. Camilla: The first one is Karma Demon: Iron Spiral, Gajeel transforms his legs into a giant drill and rotates at an incredibly high speed piercing his target and dealing large amounts of damage. Ruby: His last move is Karma Demon: Iron God Sword, Gajeel Claps his hands together above his head creating a gigantic iron sword and swipes it down destroying everything in his path. Camilla: But if Gajeel needs to kick things up a notch then he can access his Dual-Element mode…Iron Shadow Dragon Mode. Ruby: Gajeel obtained this mode during his fight with Rogue Cheney who was the Shadow Dragon Slayer, Gajeel ate Rogue’s shadows in order to obtain it and this form greatly increases his power and as an added bonus allows him to transform into a shadow. Camilla: But this also enhances some of Gajeel’s Spells to such as Iron Shadow Dragon’s club, it works in a similar fashion to the basic version however the damage dealt is increased due to shadows surrounding the club. Ruby: However his most lethal attack is Iron Shadow Dragon’s Roar, Gajeel combines the shadows with his iron and unleashes an immensely, explosively destructive blast from his mouth…this move was powerful enough to defeat Rogue Cheney in a single blast. Camilla: However after ingesting large amounts of Magical Barrier Particles from the member of the Spriggan 12, Bloodman and by digesting the trace amounts of iron in them, Gajeel was able to attain…Dragon Force. Ruby: Dragon Force is considered to be a Dragon Slayer’s most powerful state, granting them power comparable to that of an actually dragon. Camilla: While in Dragon Force, Gajeel receives an immense increase in power, strength, speed and stamina being able to overwhelm Bloodman who is a member of the Spriggan 12, who according to the Wizard Saint Draculos Hyberion are twelve powerful and skilled Mages that could match the strength of God Serena who was the number 1 strongest Wizard Saint of Ishgar. Ruby: With all of this…Gajeel is an incredibly powerful mage: He is capable of taking on Natsu Dragneel in a fight and nearly defeated him, helped Natsu defeat Laxus who was one of Fairy Tail’s strongest S-Class Mages, defeated Yomazu and Kawuzu of Grimoire Heart, overpower Rogue Cheney and defeated him, and killed the demon Torafusa. Camilla: Despite all of these impressive feats; Gajeel is not without his weaknesses. He cannot consume any iron that he himself has created, he could only obtain Dragon Force by consuming the Magical Barrier particles and cannot go into naturally, his Iron Dragon Scales have been broken and pierced before by both Natsu Dragneel and Yomazu, and he also suffers from extreme motion sickness. Ruby: Despite these faults…if you chose to go to war with Fairy Tail, Gajeel will show you why it’s a bad idea. Gajeel: You can say you looked up to me all you want…but you know as well as I do that ain’t the truth because I wasn’t that kind of guy back then. Be honest with yourself, you didn’t look up to me you feared me. Maybe you forgot because I’m such a nice guy these days…but I’ll make you remember your fear! Rex Salazar DEATH BATTLE Conclusion Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Commander Ghost Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Fistfight Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Sword Duel Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years